A conventional hair holder composed by a sheet material is disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 14546/36, but it is cumbersome for hair handling. In order to improve handling and hair curling, JP-A-10-192036 proposes a tubular hair rolling tool and a method of hair rolling. This tubular hair rolling tool has a great merit in that a strand of hair can be handled much more easily.
However, the inner and the outer sheets of the tubular hair roller has deformation which is generated during hair rolling process. The amount of the deformation becomes greater in proportion to the amount of hair inserted in the tubular hair holder and increase of a curvature of hair to be rolled. If hair is curled without eliminating the deformation, it will not be curled into an orderly ring shape but an disorderly polygonal shape.
WO 00/57744 discloses a tubular hairdressing tool for hair curling by permanent waving, etc., which is composed of a mesh sheet and has extensibility in longitudinal and transverse directions. A strand of hair is inserted into the tubular hairdressing tool after the tubular hairdressing tool is extended in the transverse direction and contracted in the longitudinal direction. The tube is extended, then twisted at two or more positions together with the hair, and maintained in that state for a prescribed period of time to curl the hair.
However, while or after a strand of hair is inserted into the tube, the tip of the hair tends to be bent backward or irregularly waved due to decrease of the tube diameter and the hair has no beautiful curling.